1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink-jet heads, and more particularly to an ink-jet head controlling ink movement via EWOD (electrowetting-on-dielectric) effect, and a printer using such an ink-jet head.
2. Description of Related Art
In the developments in electronic areas, inkjet printers appear upon improvement of dot-matrix printers. Bubble-jet printers and piezoelectric printers are two kinds of inkjet printers. The bubble-jet printer includes a heater, which vaporizes the ink into a plurality of bubbles. The bubbles drive the ink jetting from a muzzle of the bubble-jet printer and printing on a paper. The piezoelectric printer has a piezoelectric element placed adjacent to a muzzle thereof. When the piezoelectric element deforms under different voltages applied thereon, the muzzle of the piezoelectric printer is pressed by the piezoelectric element and the ink is printed on a paper.
In the bubble-jet and piezoelectric printers, a plurality of complicated tiny channels are formed in ink-jet heads thereof. The ink flows through the tiny channels and is printed on the paper via the muzzles. However, flow resistances generated by the tiny channels lowers jetting speed and jetting quality of the ink. Thus, the tiny channels need to be precisely manufactured to have smooth surfaces so as to decrease the flow resistances. This increases manufacturing cost of the bubble-jet and piezoelectric printers. Therefore, it is need to provide a printer having good ink-jet quality but lower manufacturing cost.